Sacrifice
by Bexiecrystal
Summary: Seren has never been normal, but she's never been so confused about who she is when strange events occur. Who is she? No-one but herself can answer this question. Only Seren can make the hard choices to come.
1. Lost and found

On the outside I'm a normal human girl. But there's one thing that the humans don't know. The monsters that hide under your bed, no longer hide under your bed. They hide right in front of them everyday. I'm one of those so called monsters but I'm nothing like what they think I am. I'm a nephilim. This means I am half angel and half human. That is what I am and will be to the day I die. I've always known this, for everyday of my life. I never met my father and my mother died when I was young. So I've had to face this world all on my own. My name is Seren and my whole life becomes about who I am when the Winchesters drove into town.

"Seren! Customers!" yelled the boss who was too lazy to do any work himself. I was out in the back checking the stock, as business was always slow in these hours. Actually business is always slow. I quickly walked from the storage room and went to the reception desk. I saw that there were two men waiting at the desk with very few backs, I couldn't blame them for not wanting to stay here long. "How may I help you boys?" I smiled as you're meant to do in the business of hotels. "A room with single beds" he really empahsised the single bit. The taller half of the pair was wondering round looking at the paintings we had hanging in the lobby. "You like art sir?" I slightly tilted my head and smiled at him. He looked at me in shock "Umm...Yeah they're alright. I'm more interested in the story that it tells." Many visitors we get want to know the story of our town and our little legend. "You wanna know the legend? The legend states that once a year an angel falls from the sky into our forest. This is the same angel every time, no-one knows how and no-one knows why. People make up their own stories but I just think its wishful thinking. People in this town want to feel as though they're special by receiving visits from God's children" The tall one looked at me strangely "You don't believe this legend?" I shrugged my shoulders "I'll only believe what I see" I picked the boys bags up and showed them to their rooms "Enjoy your stay boys" I waved goodbye and went back to the storage room. Every year we get the few tourists that want to try and glimpse this angel but they come back disappointed.

Couple hours later, I was getting ready to go home and I saw the boys looking at a map of the area. They had their bags by their feet and were trying to find their direction in the large area of forestry. I dumped my bag beside them and leaned on the desk they were using, "You know you'll never find that angel." They both turned and looked at me "We will find it." such determination in that handsome one. I picked up my bag, "Just be prepared to be disappointed cause no-one has ever seen the angel. What makes you so special?" I got to the door and before I left the handsome one said "Cause we know what we're doing unlike those amateurs" they returned to plotting and planning. I was on the brink of laughing. Those stupid boys, all they'll see is a forest. I started my walk home. Although no-one knows the forest better than a local. I couldn't face the fact that I just let those boys walk off and get lost. I moaned out loud, I'm too nice for my own good. Turning on the spot and quickly ran back towards the hotel. The boys were just leaving through the door, "HEY BOYS!" they stood where the stood and glanced at me. "What do you want? Cause we're doing this and there's nothing you can say otherwise" the handsome one didn't seem all that handsome when he's kranky. "Actually I want to tag along, I couldn't let you boys go out there without a local guide. If you're going as deep into the forest as I saw what you were planning then you're gonna need help." I put a hand on my hip and stared at the handsome one. The tall one looked at him and gave him that look which said come on, we could use her help. However the handsome on had other ideas, "No, no way am I letting you come along." at this point he seemed to be trying to shove his finger into my face. "How much do you actually know about our forest?" I was so close to screaming at this guy, "Can't you just face that you need help?!" I crossed my arms and gave him a look that tells him he's stuck with me. He opened the back door, "get in before I change my mind" I smiled "Now was that so hard" I slid in through the door, he closed it behind me and he got behind the steering wheel.

It was a short time before we arrived near the edge of the woods. The boys got out first and started taking stuff out of the trunk of the car. Getting out of the car, I could see the boys putting all sorts of weapons in the bag...if some of them can be called weapons. "You guys look prepared for an apocalypse" I tried a smile but they looked deadly serious, so I just stopped smiling. "So do you guys have names or what?" I leaned on the car "I'm Dean" said the handsome one and then pointed at the tall one "and this is Sam. We're brothers. May we have the pleasure of knowing who you are?" there was almost a sarcastic tone to Dean's voice. "My name is Seren. I'm an orphan. So you boys actually expecting to find something?"

"Yes we are and we're going to find something." Dean said this and almost wacked me in the face with the gun he was holding. "Can we make a pit stop first?" Dean rolled his eyes "Look if you needed the toilet you should have gone before you came with us..." He then muttered under his breath "Or you shouldn't have come at all." I smacked him around the head "One, I heard that by the way and two, I don't need the toilet." I continued walking to the woodland trail that will lead us to the supposed site of the angel landing. A little way into the walk I detoured. "Ahem" Dean wanted my attention, I turned around and saw the boys still standing on the trail "I'm pretty sure that we're meant to keep going this way." He pointed his gun along the trail. "I know where I'm going but if you boys wanna continue on the journey without me...go ahead." I continued to walk through the woodlands until I reached a familiar spot. I walked over to a tree and started clearing the all the leaves and twigs from a hatch. This place is where I keep all my weapons. What can I say, I love to hunt. I opened the door and pulled my bow and arrow bag out. I swung the bag and bow over my shoulders and closed the hatch doors. After sweeping all the debris back over the hatch door, I quickly moved to catch up with the boys.

I got to the clearing before the boys. I knew they'd get lost. I smiled to myself it is quite amusing. A few moments later the boys eventually showed up at the clearing. They looked absolutely tired. Dean was quite astounded that I was there "So you didn't need my help? Now you see you did need it." I smiled at him. Sam started laying some things out and made a circle out of a liquid. I think it was water. "What you guys doing?" I was both interested and concerned."It's holy oil. When on fire it traps an angel." I looked at both boys "Are you guys nuts?! You think this stuff actually works?!" I was kind of shouting at them, hoping someone might hear me just in case they were crazy psychos. "Look if you're scared, you know the way back." Dean waved me away. "No, I'm gonna stay and watch you fail cause it'll be amusing." I sat down next to a tree.

I watched them carefully as they did all sorts of things. Eventually they looked ready. Sam started muttering some words, they sounded latin to me. Next thing I knew there was a bright flash onto the ground. Dean dropped a lighter onto the floor, the oil that Sam had put onto the floor lit up and spread quickly. The fire surrounded the man who was inside. The man wore a suit and looked quit angry, I guess anyone would be if they'd just been trapped. "So you gonna tell us why you fall to Earth every year?" Dean picked up a silver stake, "I have a message for the One from God himself. I have been ordered to give it into their hands and only their hands." I could now see that he was holding a small scroll in his right hand; I slowly got up and walked over to where the boys stood. The angel took one glance at me and fell to his knees, he held out the scroll as far as the fire would let him. Sam hinted at me to take it, so I stepped over and took it from his hands. The shock on Dean's face was obvious as I took the scroll and unravelled it. I looked at it for several minutes and found that I could not understand the scrawls that were written on it. The angel could see that I was struggling "In time you will learn the word of God" He examined me and seemed to disapprove as he looked "even if you are nephilim" he sounded so disgusted in saying what I was but I could see the boys weren't impressed I had kept that from them. I smiled at the boys nervously "well I couldn't exactly give personal information out to strangers" Dean seem to hold a tighter grip on that stake and Sam moved behind him. "well I see you're busy, if you don't mind letting me go" all of us looked at the angel in disbelief that he'd asked this of us. "you're not going anywhere" Dean threw his stake into the angel. All of a sudden there was the brightest of lights, I shielded my eyes but I knew that if the boys acted like this with a full angel, they'll most definitely kill a halfling like me. So I started to run, I took the way the boys didn't know.

My feet pounded against the woodland floor, the crunch of the leaves and twigs became less and less as I made my way out of the woodland. I found myself at the car and there stood man in a long trench coat. We stared at each other, I started to edge away towards the road and when I thought I could, I ran. I got no more than a few metres and that guy was right in front of me. I skided to a halt, I looked back at the car and then back at this guy, "You're an angel as well?! Oh come on, this really ain't my day." I sat down on the side of the road, I crossed my legs. The angel almost stood guard over me, probably making sure I don't run away again.

Eventually the boys came out of the woodlands, looking quite tired as they took the longer route. This did make me smile at these two amateurs. They took a casual walk over to where I sat, "Look what our cas cornered" Dean knelt down so that he was looking at me. I shyed away from the boys, I brought by knees up to my chest. "Now what to do with you?" Dean seemed to enjoy the ideas of what he could do. "You will not do anything with her Dean" this cas now spoke in my defence. I looked up at him in shock that an angel is defending me. Dean stood up and was now face to face with cas "and why not? Even you angels would want to kill her!" Cas looked down on me, our eyes met for a brief second but it was obvious there was disgust in his eyes. So why would he defend me? "Alright Cas start explaining" Dean seemed quite mad with the fact that Cas had stopped him from killing me. "I don't know why I must protect her, but you can't kill her. Every angel will die to protect her, I don't know why or how that's even possible with a nephilum but it is apparently." all three boys were looking at me as if they expected me to magically say what was wrong with me. Cas gave me his hand to help me stand up, I edge closer to Cas knowing that he couldn't hurt me. "What do we do with it then Cas?!" Dean just couldn't understand and to be honest neither could I. "Can we all stop talking like I'm not here." I found courage somewhere to be able to say that. They all looked shocked that I dare speak but I didn't care. "I don't know what's going on either, I'm just as scared and shocked as you. However, I think it's best if we get this paper translated" Cas took the paper from me "This is the word of God. How did you come by this?" rage burned in Cas's eyes. "I was given it by another angel who referred to me as the one" Cas now looked genuinely shocked "The one? Not possible...You're all but a myth!" I held my arms out "well I'm clearly not according to your angel buddy!" Sam interrupted Cas before he could say much more, "Lets head back to the hotel and discuss it from there" there was an air of silence suggesting we all agreed with Sam. We all bundled into the impala and drove back to the hotel in utter silence.


	2. Taken

We all sat quietly in the hotel room for a short moment. The angel Castiel stood by my side and his gaze never left me, it kind of freaked me out a little, "Will someone say something and Castiel quit staring it's rude," Dean stands up and walks over to me, "What one of your parents was the angel?" I shrug, "My mother said it was my father that was the angel but I've never met him so I couldn't tell you who he is," I can hear Sam tapping away on his laptop, "What are you looking for Sam?" all eyes turned to him, "I'm looking for information on you, the One. There seems to be a lot but something really sticks out," Dean walks to Sam side and looks at the screen with him, "What does it say?" I dread to think what they have found. Dean slowly stands up, "It says you're a child of God," I shrug my shoulders "Yeah aren't all angels though," I look at Castiel "I believe what Sam and Dean are saying is that your father is God. It is confusing as to why God has a half child," they all yet again stare at me, I stand up and square up to Dean, "Look I'm just as confused as the rest of you as to how I'm the One and that God is somehow my father, so can you all stop treating me as a threat," I can see that Dean was putting his silver stake down, "Thank you, makes me feel a little more calm," Dean sat down on the bed closest to where Sam and Castiel were standing, "Doesn't make me feel safe," I flash him my evil glare, "I don't care what you feel. I am a person as well, that's what you hunters forget sometimes. I have never threatened anyone or harmed anyone so why should I be threatened and harmed myself?" I can see that Dean was holding his words back "Can we just rest for the night and pick things up tomorrow?" I make my way to the door to leave their room and Castiel appears before me, "We cannot let you leave," I snap round at the boys, "I am leaving whether you agree with me or not, you can't keep me here!" I stare at Castiel "So move out of my way!" In moments Dean had a hold on my wrists behind my back, I kick back at Dean and scream for help but Castiel just stood by the door whilst Sam clasps my hands together with handcuffs. Dean found an old rag and tied it around my mouth. They pulled me up and sat me on a chair beside a bed, "We're not letting you out of our sight, now if that means that we have to force you to stay then so be it," Sam proceeds to tie my feet around the respective chair leg. Dean grabs his silver stake off of the table he had placed it on minutes ago. I turn my gaze to Castiel, I could see he wasn't comfortable with the attention he received from me, "You both need your rest, I'll watch her" Castiel now stands in front of me. Dean shakes his head "I don't think so Cas. All you angels are hardwired to protect this nephillum so me and Sammy will watch you and her," Castiel nods in agreement, Dean now stands where Castiel was and Castiel is standing beside Sam. Dean pulled a chair in front of me and he sat down, I watch as he toys with the stake in his hand.

The morning light spreads over the hotel floor. We were all still awake, our eyes had not shut throughout the night, and we've even barely blinked. Dean was the first to stand up "We gotta get moving before anyone sees us take her," he starts to untie my feet from the chair, once they were both untied I kicked him back onto the floor. He drops his stake on the floor as he hits the bed. Sam stands up and tries to get to me but I run for the stake first. I cut my binds on my wrists and run for the door. I could hear the boys getting up and chasing after me. I get down to the lobby but standing by the doors is Castiel, "Castiel! I strongly suggest you move out of my way!" he doesn't budge "Castiel, you know you can't hurt me…You have to protect me. Now if my reasoning is correct, you'll have to hurt the boys if they lay a harmful hand on me." I could hear the boys' footsteps just behind me "So stop them before they do!" Castiel walks past me and stands before me as the boys come into the lobby, "Cas you're actually protecting her?!" the shock on Dean's face was clear "No I am protecting you. If you hurt her I have to protect her from the threat meaning I would have to hurt you but I would not be the only angel that protects her," everything seems to calm down.

The guys return to the room and collect their stuff. I wait in the lobby, no way was I going back in that room. Less than ten minutes later we were in the car on our way to God knows where…


End file.
